What Should I Do?
by reapertodiefor
Summary: Full summary inside. What happens when two love squares collide? Find out!
1. Introduction

What happens when you fuse the shows NARUTO and BLEACH together...? Total madness. What happens when each show has a huge love square in each set of characters? Just this.

This whole thing started in Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town. (They're the same place in my head.) There lived the family of Ichigo Kurosaki. It was around 10:00 p.m. and he had a certain visitor in his room. Isshin was going to be his usual idiot and barge in Ichigo's room. When he did, he didn't like what he saw.


	2. Chapter 1

When Isshin barged in his sons room, his eyes widened to where they might pop out of his head. Ichigo was laying in his bed, shirtless, pants undone, arms bound to the bed piece, and the worstpart of it, SOMEONE WAS ION TOP OF HIM! The man ontop of him was tan had blue hair, was shirtless, and his pants were undone too.

Ichigo finally noticed his dad in the doorway and his eyes widened to where they would opo out too.

"Dad! What are you doing here!?" he yelled, blushin madly.

Isshin didn't answer and just stared. For five minutes everybody was staring at everybody. Five more minutes later, Isshin broke the silence.

"GET OF MY SON YOU RAPIST!" he screamed, grabbing Ichigo's guitar.

Grimmjow (Yes. Its Grimmjow.) paniced and jumped out of the window.

Ichigo watched in relief as Grimmjow ran down the road.

Isshin set the guitar down and ran to his son. He untiedIchigo and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my poor son! My poor son was about to get raped by some stranger! Don't worry though! Daddy will protect you from all those bad men!" he cried.

He instantly got a hard punch in the face knocking him to the other side of the room. He looked up to see Ichigo standing angerly.

"Dad you idiot! One, I'm not seven! Two, he wasn't raping me!" Ichigo yelled.

"He wasn't?" Isshin asked.

"No!" Ichigo took a deep breath. "First of all, I'm gay. Second of all, Grimmjow and his boyfriend got in a huge fight and of all people to goto he went to me. Even though we hated each other." he explained. "We got talking and it turned to what you barged in on."

"So... You're gay?" Isshin asked.

He got another punch in the face.

"Dammit dad! Have ou been listening to anythin I've said!?" the carrot top asked.

Isshin paused for a moment, processing everything.

"So what made you guys stop hating each other?" the goat face asked.

Ichigo sat on his bed and blushed again.

~flashback~

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, doing homework. He rubbed his head in irritation. Why did geometry have to be so hard? Through the rubbing of his forehead he heard tapping. He looked at his window. What he saw really surprised him. Grimmjow was outside his window, without a psychotic killer look, tapping on his window. He thought he was imagining things, but it looked like Grimmjow was sad.

Grimmjow made an irritated look.

"Are you going to open the damn window or do I hae to stand in the cold air all day?" he asked.

Ichigo remembered that it was winter and instantly crawled over the bed. He opened the window and remembered something else.

"Wait. Wait. Wait! Whya m I opening the window for you!?" he yelled. "We're enemies! After all tose times you attempted to kill me, I should just leave you out here to freeze!"

Grimmjow sighed and shoved Ichigo out of the way, crawling through he window. He sat on the bedside and took a deep breath.

"Look... For once... I don't want to fight." he mumbled.

Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock.

"Come again?" he asked.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

"I don't want to fight..." He looked back at the floor. "I just... need someone to talk to and you're the only person who doesn't hate me enoughto acutally listen to what I have to say." he explained.

Ichigo moved to sit next to Grimmjow. He hated to admit it, but he actually felt sorry fort he giant cat.

"What happened?" he asked.

Grimmjow took another deep breath.

"Ulquiorra and I have been seeing each other for a while now." he said. "We're not together, we're just using each other for sex, but lately I've been having these... feelings."

"For Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow rested his head in his hands.

"Not just him." he mumbled.

Ichigo became confused.

"Who else?" he asked.

Grimmjow blushed.

"It's someone you know." He bit his bottom lip. "You'll probably kill me."

Ichigo became curious.

"Who? I promise no killing." he reassured.

"Okay. You know that really short soul reaper? The one with the turquiose eyes and white, spikey hair?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He clenched hgis teeth in anger and stood up, glaring at the hollow.

"You bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he yelled. "You have feelings for Toshiro!?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, paniced.

"It's not just him though."

"Who else."

"Your inner hollow."

Ichigo paused.

"What... the... fuck?" he asked. "What is there to like about Hichigo!?"

Grimmjow stood up.

"Are you kidding? There are lots of things to like about him."

"Name some." Ichigo ordered.

Grimmow got that sadistic smile and chuckled.

"His sense of humor."

"What sense of humor!?"

"He's so damn funny because of his deadly personality."

"... I guess... a little."

"His eyes."

"What about them?"

"I love how insane they look. I love how the whites are black and the pupils are golden yellow." Grimmjow sighed. "They shine so beautifully in the light."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment.

"They do look pretty beautiful... in that hardcore way." he said. "What else."

"..."

"Come on. Tell me."

Grimmjow's insane smile disappeared and he got a nervous look in his eyes.

"Come on." Ichigo said.

"He looks like you."

Ichig's brown eyes widened and his cheeks turned dark pink.

"What?" he asked.

Grimmjow walked towards Ichigo.

"I... think you're extrememly hot. You may not have those amazeingly insane eyes or that hysteric smile, but..."

"But?"

"That look you make when you fight. I've killed and fought a lot of good looking people, but when you fight... I don't know." He smiled. "When you fight you get this glow. Your eyes darken, yet... they sparkle. You open up and reveal everything about you."

Ichigo kept on listening and looking at Frimmjow's smile. It wasn't the stupid shit- eating grin. It was kind and sinsere. He unconciously moved closer to the taller man and kissed him. Grinnjows lips were soft and Ichigo wanted nothing morethan to have more of them. He wrapped his arms around the tan neck and tilted his head back.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the strawberry's waist, pressing thier bodies together. He growled into the kiss when he felt Ichigo's sweatshirt rub against his bare chest. He licked the carrot tops bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Ichigo knew exactly what Grimmjow wanted because he wanted it just as bad. He parted his lips and felt the cat's tongue enter his mouth. The battle began and it went on for quite some time. Through out the kiss, they would press against each other. Somewhere through it Ichigo managed to get Grimmjows jacket off.

After a long battle of tongues, Grimmjow had won an took advantage of the situation. He broke the kiss and pushed the substitute soul reaper on the bed. He heard Ichigo giggle in anticipation. When Grimmjow heard that, his heart sank. Who knew the uptight, sexy teenager had a super adorable side. It may have been cue, but it only made him harder. He climbed over the strawberry and put his mouth to his ear.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this." he whispered, huskily.

Ichig shivered at the seductive voice.

Grimmjow shoved both of his hands under his sweatshirt and practically ripped it off. Grimmow couldn't do anything except stare at the carrot tops body. He had seen Ichigo's body [elenty of times in battle, but it was covered in blood and scars then. Not that he didn't look good a little roughed up. Now though. Ichigo was practically glowing in the dim lighting of the room. Without all the blood and scars, Ichigo had an extrememly gorgeous body.

Ichigo smiled.

"Am I really that good looking?" he asked, seductively.

Grimmjow lowered again and started to kiss along the substitute's jaw and down his neck. When he found his pulse, he bit down hard, drawing blood. During this, he harshly pinched the strawberry's nipples.

Ichigo moaned loudly and arched his back from the sensual pain.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Someone's a little masochistic. This just keeps getting better and better." he growled.

"Why's... that?"

"Because I love inflicting pain."

He undid his sash with one hand and held Ichigo's wrists above his head. He tied the shinigami's wrists together to the bed piece.

Ichigo groaned.

Grimmjow started toundo Ichigo's pante. Once they were fully undone, the goat face barged into the room.

~end of flashback~

Ichigo looked at his dad a little nervous.

'Maybe I shouldn't have told him the whole story.' he thought.

Isshin quickly stood up.

"Well why didn't you tell me he was your boyfriend!?" he yelled.

Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

Isshin smiled.

"Of course not... Just make sure you use a condo-?" Before he could finish, he was literally kicked out of the room. "'Kay... Good night my darling son." he mumbled in pain.


	3. Chapter 2

What happens when you fuse the shows NARUTO and BLEACH together...? Total madness. What happens when each show has a huge love square in each set of characters? Just this.

This whole thing started in Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town. (They're the same place in my head.) There lived the family of Ichigo Kurosaki. It was around 10:00 p.m. and he had a certain visitor in his room. Isshin was going to be his usual idiot and barge in Ichigo's room. When he did, he didn't like what he saw.


	4. Chapter 3

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of the door opening. He always woke up to opening doors. He opened his eyes, seeing the blonde wearing even more disgusting orange.

"Where are you going?" he groaned.

Naruto looked at the panther.

"I'm going to training." he answered.

The sexta sat up, rubbing his head.

"With that squad of yours?" He remembered someone and smirked. "Isn't that Uchiha kid you have a crush on in your team?"

Naruto blushed slightly.

"Have you asked him out yet?" Grimmjow asked playfully.

Naruto's blush deepened.

"No!... Not yet." he mumbled.

Grimmjow laughed, falling on his back.

Naruto ran out of the room, slamming the door.

"Who does that damn cat think he is, messing with my love life?" He was now in front of the apartment building and looked up at his window. He pointed at the window. "I'll show you! Just to bite you in the ass, I'm gonna ask him out!"

"Ask who out?"

Naruto froze at the voice. It was soft and smooth. He looked to his left and saw the very person he hoped it wasn't. No one gets what they want all ofg the time though. He saw a boy his age with black bangs and spiky hair in the back.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto."

"What?"

"Who are you going to ask out?"

"No one! Its none of your business, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and started walking.

"Whatever. Lets go."

Naruto growled and followed.

"Who were you yelling at?" Sasuke asked.

"Some bastard of a friend."

"If he's such a bastard then why are you friends with him?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a skeptical look.

"I'm friends with you, remember?" he said, playfully.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm a bastard?" He looked forward and saw the training grounds. "I wonder when Kakashi- sensei will get here."

"Why do you always say that when we get here?" the small fox asked.

Sasuke blushed lightly.

"No reason." he mumbled.

He saw Sakura sitting near a tree, reading a book.

Sakura saw Sasuke and somehow either ran extremely fast or teleported towards the raven. She hugged him tightly and squealed loudly.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke- kun!" she squealed again.

Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, let go of Sasuke or he might suffocate." a calm voice said.

Sasuke tensed at the voice and pushed Sakura off. He turned and saw his sensei. When he saw the spiky, white-haired man, he inhaled deeply.

"Hello Sasuke. Happy birthday." Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke blushed at the compliment.

"I need to talk to you alone after training alright?" Kakashi said, putting his book away.

That made Sasuke blush even more.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

'Damn. I can't ask Sasuke out because Sakura's always around him. Now Kakashi's stealing him away from me?' he asked himself.

He growled in irritation.


	5. Chapter 4

What happens when you fuse the shows NARUTO and BLEACH together...? Total madness. What happens when each show has a huge love square in each set of characters? Just this.

This whole thing started in Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town. (They're the same place in my head.) There lived the family of Ichigo Kurosaki. It was around 10:00 p.m. and he had a certain visitor in his room. Isshin was going to be his usual idiot and barge in Ichigo's room. When he did, he didn't like what he saw.


	6. Chapter 5

Itachi was walking on a path along with his partner Kisame. Lately, a certain sensei had been crossing his mind. The more he thought about the jounin, the faster his heart would beat.

Kisame looked down at the weasel.

"Itachi, you don't have to turn yourself in." he said.

"Yes I do."

"There are other ways."

"This is the only way... to see them."

Kisame sighed. He looked ahead and saw the fork in the road.

"This is where we part." he mumbled.

They stopped walking.

Itachi looked up at the giant shark with a kind smile.

Kisame smiled back.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"I hope so."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

They took their seperate ways. Soon after, Itachi could see the large wall surrounding the village/ town. He saw the gate and two shinobi standing guard.

"Hault! Who goes there?" the first guard said.

The second guard got a closer look. Once he realized who it was, he got in a fighting stance.

"Careful! It's the S rank assasin, Itachi Uchiha!" he yelled.

Itachi stopped from those words. Yes, he had killed many people in his life and they would haunt him in his dreams. He had killed many criminals. Those he didn't regret killing, but the ones that hurt were the innocent people. He killed a lot of innocent people and when he tried to sleep, they would cloud his mind and he would wake up crying. The one thing that really got to him was his family massacre. We'll get to that later though. The weasel fell to his knees and put his wrists in the air as if they were going to be cuffed.

"I've come to turn myself in to the hokage... discretely." he said, smiling innocently.

The guards looked at each other and nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

What happens when you fuse the shows NARUTO and BLEACH together...? Total madness. What happens when each show has a huge love square in each set of characters? Just this.

This whole thing started in Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town. (They're the same place in my head.) There lived the family of Ichigo Kurosaki. It was around 10:00 p.m. and he had a certain visitor in his room. Isshin was going to be his usual idiot and barge in Ichigo's room. When he did, he didn't like what he saw.


	8. Chapter 7

What happens when you fuse the shows NARUTO and BLEACH together...? Total madness. What happens when each show has a huge love square in each set of characters? Just this.

This whole thing started in Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town. (They're the same place in my head.) There lived the family of Ichigo Kurosaki. It was around 10:00 p.m. and he had a certain visitor in his room. Isshin was going to be his usual idiot and barge in Ichigo's room. When he did, he didn't like what he saw.


	9. Chapter 8

What happens when you fuse the shows NARUTO and BLEACH together...? Total madness. What happens when each show has a huge love square in each set of characters? Just this.

This whole thing started in Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town. (They're the same place in my head.) There lived the family of Ichigo Kurosaki. It was around 10:00 p.m. and he had a certain visitor in his room. Isshin was going to be his usual idiot and barge in Ichigo's room. When he did, he didn't like what he saw.


	10. Chapter 9

The day had gone by slowly. The sun was setting to where the day's lighting was dimmed.

Kakashi was laying in bed with Itachi. They were both naked and had spent the rest of the day making up all the time they'd missed together. The teacher looked down at the weasel, who was looking back.

Itachi was laying on top of the jounin. He kissed Kakashi deeply and smiled.

"I've missed you so much." he whispered.

Kakashi smiled too.

"Me too." he whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too." the weasel mumbled, falling asleep.

Kakashi started rubbing the younger's back and sighed.

'What am I going to do tomorrow?' he asked himself.


	11. Chapter 10

Ulquiorra was walking down the streets of Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town. It was night and the streets were lighted by street lights and restaurants. He was searching through the small amount of people, searching for a certain blue cat,... but instead of seeing electric blue, the most hideous color caught his eye. He looked across the street and there he was. That stupid blonde who wore one of the ugliest colors ever and bothered the crap out of him. Lucky for the cuatro, he wasn't wearing a gigai, so no one could see what he was about to do.

Naruto was once again at Ichiraku Ramen, enjoying another amazing bowl of ramen. No matter what, ramen always put a smile on the genin's face. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, shocking him slightly. He turned around to see who was disturbing his feast of heavenly goodness. Once he saw who it was, his eyes widened in horror.

"U- Ulquiorra. W- What are you doing here?" he asked, scared.

"You're one of Grimmjow's friends." The espada turned the shinobi around in his chair to where his chest was touching the boys back. He wrapped one arm around the boys neck and pointed his other hand at the tan face. "You must know where he is."

Naruto stared at the black nailed finger pointing at him.

"W- Why would I know where Grimmjow is? I haven't seen him since that one war you were in." he stuttered.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and he formed a small teal cero with his pointing finger.

"I know you know because of the way you're reacting. Now. You're going to tell me where he is or this little cero here is going to be the last one you'll ever see." he explained.

Naruto gulped at the threat. He knew the cero attack too well. After all. Grimmjow and he got in a lot of fights. What made it worse was he and Grimmjow had horrible anger issues, so when they argued, the over-sized house cat would let his anger get the best of him and he would shoot a cero and or bala at the kyuubi. Thank god for the fox spirit inside him didn't want to die either or he wouldn't take over and save the orange freak's sorry ass. He saw the cero moving closer to his face and he started to sweat.

"Okay. Okay. Okay! He's at my apartment!" he yelled in fear.

He ignored the looks from some people who couldn't see the cuatro.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and released the genin, walking away.

Naruto watched the hollow walk away.

"Do you want to know my address?" he asked.

"No need. I know where you live."


	12. Chapter 11

Sasuke was sitting curled up on the coach, wrapped in a thick blanket. Tears were still falling from his face and every once in a while he would twitch. He heard knocking from the door and tensed. It could have been Naruto again or worse, Kakashi. His grip on the blanket tightened, but instantly relaxed when he saw a white-haired shinigami quickly open the door.

"Toshiro." the raven whispered.

Toshiro saw Sasuke on the couch and noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. His turquoise eyes softened and he ran up to the shinigami.

"Sasuke, what happened?" he asked.

Sasuke pulled the captain into the covers with him and hid his face in his chest.

"M- My sensei... he... he did something h- horrible... t- to me." he sobbed.

Toshiro wrapped the blankets tighter around them. He didn't need to hear anymore. The two of them went through the same thing almost everyday.

"N- Naruto... a-also... tried someth- thing." the raven explained.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Who is this Naruto?" he growled.

Sasuke relaxed to the arms wrapped around him.

"He's another genin on my squad." he answered.

The shinigami's grip around the shinobi tightened.

"I won't let that happen to you ever again." He made Sasuke look up at him. "You're like my long-lost fraternal twin. I'm not going to just stand here and let people do this to us. Especially you." He smirked. "You're going to take me with you to training and I'm going to give those two a piece of my mind."

Sasuke smiled and hugged Toshiro tightly.

"Thank you." he sobbed.


	13. Chapter 12

Grimmjow was laying on Naruto's couch, staring at the ceiling. He was listening to his stomach growling for the last half hour. What made it worse was that all the stupid blonde had to eat was instant ramen. The panther liked ramen, but there was so much that he could take. Of course the shrimp flavor was his favorite, but there wasn't any left! How does someone, whose favorite flavor is miso and pork, run out of shrimp flavor!? It didn't make any sense! He felt a spike of spiritual pressure and immediately recognized who it was. It felt different though. It felt sad. He heard knocking from the door and froze.

"Open up, Grimmjow." a miserable voice said.

Grimmjow flinched at the sad voice. Hearing that voice brought pain to his heart. He had come to the world of the living to get away from the cuatro and yet... he missed the higher espada. He got off the couch and sonidoed over to the door, but before he could open the door, a thought formed in his head. What would happen to him when he opened the door? Would Ulquiorra try to kill him? His eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He went completely limp at the sight. Ulquiorra was soaking wet and his eyes were full of depression. Not that stoic, emotionless face. He may have been soaking wet, but the sexta could tell the cuatro had been crying. When had it started raining?

"Ulquiorra." he mumbled.

The spearmint blinked at his mumbled name. He had missed that rough voice so much.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "... I'm... willing to listen this time."

Grimmjow nodded in approval.

Seeing that made more tears fall front he higher espada's eyes. He bit his bottom lip, fighting back his sobs and quickly wrapped his arms around the lower espada's neck.

"Grimmjow why did you have to go to him!? Why did you have to go to Ichigo!?" he cried. "Did you go to him because you know I loved him too!? Did you go to him just to hurt me!?"

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the thin waist.

"I'm sorry... I'm made to fight. I'm made to hurt things." His grasp tightened. "I hurt you by instinct... and I'm sorry." He pushed Ulquiorra away and was holding his shoulders. "We need to talk and I think you know what about."

The cuatro nodded in agreement.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra to the bathroom and started a bath. After that, he started to undress the fourth. He had never seen Ulquiorra look so vulnerable before. He looked like a child who had been beaten by his father and was scared that he would be beaten again. The lower espada took his own clothes off and pulled Ulquiorra in the tub. He leaned back on the cold tile wall with his chest touching the bat's back.

"Listen." he mumbled. "I love you. I really do..." His eyes narrowed. "There are three others though." He rubbed some soap on the white chest. "I don't know which one I want to be with."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same." His eyes widened in realization and he turned to look at Grimmjow. "Wait. Three others? Who's the third?" he asked.

Grimmjow blushed.

"Ichigo's inner hollow." he answered.

The cuatro's eyes widened even more and he thought about the reverse strawberry, blushing.

The sexta made his signature shit- eating smile and chuckled.

"You like him too. I can tell." he said.

Ulquiorra looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy on me. Competition will make this even more fun." the blue cat growled, approvingly.

He heard the door open and shut.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow where are you!?" Naruto yelled.

"Bathroom!" the lower espada yelled back.

"Grimmjow, I have something to tell... you?" When Naruto barged into the bathroom, he saw the two espada in the tub together. He made a look of angry confusion. "What the hell!? You come to the world of the living to hide from Ulquiorra and I find you with that very person in my tub!? To think I was actually going to warn you about that pale freak." He crossed his arms. "That guy pointed a freakin cero at my face!"

Grimmjow gave Naruto a bored look.

"So? I shoot cero's at you on a daily basis. What's so different about Ulquiorra?" he asked.

The small fax became even angrier.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe because HE'S TWO FUCKING RANKS HIGHER THAN YOU!" he screamed. "The fox spirit has enough trouble dodging your cero! I doubt he'd be able to dodge the fourth espada's cero!"

"Whatever." Grimmjow sighed.

Naruto growled.

"Fine! I'm going to bed!" he yelled, slamming the door shut.


	14. Chapter 13

The next day came and Sasuke and Toshiro were at the entrance of the training grounds.

Sasuke looked at Toshiro.

"Is the head captain alright with you being here?" he asked.

"Head Captain said I could come if I found a good replacement until I got back." The soul reaper looked at the genin with a smile. "He also thinks you'll be a good soul reaper when you die."

Sasuke shivered.

"Yeah, cause I just want to die so soon." he said, sarcastically.

Toshiro laughed.

Sasuke smiled at his best friends laugh. He seemed to be the only person who could get Toshiro to laugh. He started to laugh with him, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. A voice that he never wanted to hear. He looked forward and saw the very person he hated with every fiber of his body. The man who had caused him the most pain he had ever felt.

"Itachi." he growled. "What are you doing here!?"

Itachi lifted his head a little.

"Is Sasuke here, Kakashi?" he asked.

The raven growled again.

"Don't act like I'm not here, you bastard!" he yelled, running after his brother.

Toshiro jumped behind the genin and put him in a head lock.

"Let me go! I have to kill him! I have to kill the murderer of my family!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi felt a stabbing pain in his chest from the harsh words.

Kakashi moved to stand in front of the weasel and put his hands up.

"Sasuke, stop." he ordered.

Sasuke immediately froze from the voice. Just seeing that masked face sent shivers down his spine. The last thing he wanted was to be near the evil sensei. So why did he still blush in his presence?

Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Your brother isn't ignoring you..." He let his arms drop. "... Itachi is blind."

The raven's eyes widened and he looked at his brother in shock. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually felt sorry for the weasel.

"What?" he whispered.

Itachi faced the direction he heard the voices.

"Please let me explain." he said.

~flashback~

The guards had taken Itachi to the Hokage's office. He was waiting outside in the hall. His hands were bound by chakra sealing handcuffs. He heard one of the guards walk out.

"The hokage will see you now." the guard said.

The assassin stood up and entered the office. He saw a fuzzy blonde figure instead of a red one. He had heard that Konoha a.k.a. Karakura Town had a new Hokage, but he didn't know it was a woman. His eyesight was too blurry to tell who it was though.

"Leave us." she ordered.

The two guards bowed and left the room.

The hokage glared at the weasel.

"You better have a good reason for doing this, Itachi. This better not be a trap." she growled.

Itachi recognized the voice and smirked.

'Tsunade.' he thought.

He undid his akatsuki coat and reached into his pants pocket.

Tsunade was watching the weasel's every move. She secretly reached for a kunai, hidden under the desk, when she saw him reach for his pocket. When she saw that it was a note, she relaxed and forgot about the weapon.

Itachi fell to his knee's and set the note on her desk.

"The third hokage told me to give this to the present leader the day I turned myself in." he said, bowing his head.

Tsunade read the note and here eye's widened. She looked at the shinobi in sympathy.

"You've... been through a lot the past six years haven't you." she asked.

Itachi nodded.

The medical ninja kept reading the note and two certain parts caught her eye.

"So you've been a spy for the village this whole time? You didn't tell anyone so your cover would never be blown. The former hokage also said you could return to the village when the stress became too great." she explained. She looked down at the weasel. "What made you want to come back?" she asked.

"Please. I can't take it anymore. I've killed innocent people." He closed his eyes. "I can't wake up another night full of regret from all the horrible things I've done." Tears started to form in his eyes. "There are people I need to see, people I need to talk to,... and the most important of all..." He looked up at the hokage. "... someone I need to apologize to." he sobbed.

Tsunade saw the pain in the poor ninja's eyes. She sat back in her seat and sighed.

"Very well. This letter has Sarutobi- sensei's signature and the seal of the village." She smiled. "All of your charges are cleared. Also... I'm assigning you as assistant jounin for squad 7. The squad your brother is in."

Itachi smiled and bowed in respect.

~end of flashback~

Itachi faced his little brother with a hopeful look on his face.

Sasuke growled.

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain why you killed your family!" he yelled.

Itachi's hopeful stare turned to depression.

"... I did it for you." he answered. "For your protection."

Sasuke tensed a little from the answer.

"Protect me from what?" he asked.

"..."

"Tell me!"

"The family, the entire family, except me, was going to kill you."

The raven's eyes widened and his whole body froze. Why would the family try to kill him?

Itachi took the silence as a chance to talk more.

"Do you know how many Uchiha children have been killed before you were born?" He could feel tears forming in his eyes. "The only one's that survive are the prodigies and genius'... They give children til the age of seven to see if they have promise in them." He bit his bottom lip. "They didn't see any in you... I... I couldn't let them kill you. My own little brother. I panicked and did the first thing that popped in my head." he sobbed. "I regret killing them because they were family, but I also don't because they were going to kill you."

Sasuke fell to his knees crying.

"So... All this time... I was hated by my dead family." he sobbed. "All this time I've been planning on killing the only person that actually cares about me!" he cried.

"Sasuke, please don't cry." the older Uchiha whispered.

Toshiro sat next to his friend and rubbed his back.

Naruto and Sakura just kept on listening and watching.

The raven looked up at the weasel and ran over to him, stumbling a little. When he got to his older brother, he hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm So Sorry!" he cried.

Itachi smiled and rubbed the back of his little brother's head.

"Shhh. It's okay. We both have done some pretty bad things, but it's okay now. This whole mess is over with." he explained.

Sasuke looked up at his older brother and smiled.

Kakashi put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi, you're going to be late." he said.

The raven made a confused look.

"Late? For what?" he asked.

The weasel's smile grew.

"I'm going to the hospital. I haven't become completely blind yet, so it's not too late to get them fixed." he explained.

Sasuke smiled again and started pulling his brother towards the training exit.

"What are we waiting for then? I'll take you there." he said, excitedly. He stopped walking and looked at Toshiro. "Are you coming?"

Toshiro gave Sasuke a smirk.

"I'll stay here and be your replacement." he answered.

The black haired genin shrugged his shoulders and started pulling his brother again.


End file.
